


Broken Promises

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Hurt, for sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Fear kept them apart, now after all theses years she sees him again. Seeing him now is more painful then any wound she had ever received.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a while so be nice please.

When Claude had asked her to meet him in the goddess tower she thought it was a sick joke. It was painful enough being in a crowded room with him. Being alone would be insufferable for both of them. Yet she couldn’t say no to a moment alone with him, no matter how many years went by.

When she arrived his back was to her, looking at the stars above. They lit up his face, framing his beauty. Yet amplifying the sadness written on his face. 

He was leading his arms against the stone rail of the tower. Opening and closing is fingers around an object in his palm. 

She silently walked over to him, resting her hands on the cold stone. Standing next to him she almost felt happy. It reminded her of the bond they had shared years ago.

She had often wondered what there Future would have held. A white wedding, romantic nights, and maybe even a family.

Now that seemed like another persons dream. Impossible and out of reach.

She was queen of Fodlen and he was king on almyra. It had been childish to think that they could be together. 

Even with Claude’s dreams, prejudices didn’t vanish overnight. The people of both countries would never expect a change like that. No matter how much she wanted them to.

“I thought the hardest thing I would ever do was kill someone I knew on the battlefield. I used to think that killing a friend was the only thing that could keep me up at night.” Claude said breaking the long silence.

Byleth refused to look at him, her fist clenched against the stone.

“Letting you go was more painful then killing. I lost more sleep over you, then I did any war.” He Continued

“Acting like I don’t love you was the lost painful thing I’ve ever done.” He whispered.

She felt a lump form in her throat as he spoke. She shifted her gaze, to her clenched hands. Her knuckles white, nails digging into the skin of her palms.

His confession from years ago rang in her ears.

“I love you with all that I am.” 

She looked at him, he met her gaze.

“We could have figured it out, worked together. Just like we used to do.” He spoke softly.

She looked away, unable to look him in the eye any longer.

“You didn’t have to push me away.” His voice trembling as he spoke. 

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she listened to him. She dug her nails farther into her skin to stop them from falling.

“But You did.” He trembled.

She glanced at him to find his eyes misty with tears. Clenching his hands around something. 

“I’m... I’m sorry.” She stuttered.

He said nothing, he did even look at her.

A tear slipped down her cheek, and more threatening to follow. 

“Why?” He asked.

“It was for the best.” She replied.

He shook his head.

“You can lie to yourself if you want. Just don’t lie to me. Please.” He stated.

“I...you know why.” Her voice shook.

“Because where from to different worlds.”he answered.

“No. I was afraid, and I let my fear control me.” She whispered.

If what she said surprised him he didn’t show it. He’s eyes remained locked on his hand. 

She removed her own hands from the stone, and stepped back. 

“Stay.” He said.

His voice was desperate. Something she had never heard before. 

“Please.” He begged.

His eyes where full of tears, unable to met hers.  
She nodded and stepped forward, closer to him then she had been before. 

She placed her hand on the stone once more. She felt his gloved hand brush against hers. She took a deep breath to try to keep herself from crying.

She gently linked her pinky finger with his. Once again he said nothing, tears streaming down his face.

They both stood there until the sun was beginning to raise. 

“I’m glad I got to see dawn with you even if it was bittersweet.” He said. 

He grabbed her hand and placed the object he had been playing with in her palm. 

“I never would have stopped fighting for you.” He said.

He pulled his hand away, lingered for a moment to long. 

He made his way to the stair well, and looked over his shoulder.

“I love you with all that I am, and all that we could have been.” He said.

Then he disappeared down the stairs.

Byleth looked down at the object that he had placed into her hand. She slowly uncurled her fingers and gasped. In her palm sat a beautiful emerald ring, the same one he had given her years ago. 

She curled her fingers around the ring, and clutched it to her chest. Letting a quite sob escape from her throat. 

No matter how many times the sun set and rose in the morning. Dawn would never be the same without him.


End file.
